


Go To Sleep

by repwarrior



Series: Raccoon City's Finest Duo [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fear, Fear of Death, Game: Resident Evil 3 Nemesis, Game: Resident Evil 3 Remake (2020), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Resident Evil 3 Remake Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/repwarrior/pseuds/repwarrior
Summary: What would have happened if Carlos never made it back to Jill in time with the vaccine?
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Series: Raccoon City's Finest Duo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822903
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Go To Sleep

The dawn rose above Raccoon City’s skeleton. Gloom and smoke discharged from the ablaze buildings suffocated the skyline. On the streets the infected groaned in agony, mercilessly continuing their search for even more flesh to feast upon. If there were any civillians left unscathed in that disaster, they would soon become one with the monsters as they grew outnumbered by the second. At the renowned clock tower which now stood in ruins, there was seemingly no sign of life remaining. Except for two frightened souls.

Jill Valentine was now collapsed on the icy concrete in the aftermath of her encounter with the abomination that kept following her. Her feeble heartbeats amped and slowed sporadically. Struggling to fight off the virus that made its way into her system after that abomination pierced her with its claw, her arms and legs shook and trembled violently. Salvation needed to come as quickly as possible. But did it even exist? One last thought lingered in Jill’s mind before she passed out: Carlos Oliveira.

The UBCS soldier found his way to her after excruciating hours of running on the crimson-stained roads and fending off those creatures that were once humans. He reached the darkened passage where Jill now lay, apparently breathless. Throwing his rifle to the side he called out her name in despair. As he analyzed her still body he noticed she had been punctured in her left arm. Her blood was being plunged with the action of the virus as her veins enlarged and turned sickly green. Gently caressing her to not do any harm, Carlos lifted her with a grunt and started carrying her on his back. It would be a long way until the hospital but he had to get there, and fast.

It took what seemed like a strenuous eternity, but Carlos arrived in front of the medical facility. Darting inside he panted heavily from exhaustion. Tyrell was waiting at the doors. Behind, a horde limped toward them in the distance, the shrieks it caused nearly perforating their eardrums. Their most optimistic estimate was that it would reach the parking lot in about thirty minutes or less. They ran to a chamber in the grand lobby. A simple bed caught Carlos’s attention. He laid Jill down with care and observed her as she sat unconscious. The vaccine was somewhere in that building and he would find it. He ordered Tyrell to watch over Jill and then dashed back to the lobby to commence his hunt around the decrepit interiors. Whatever horrors awaited him, he was ready. He had to be. For Jill.

FIFTEEN MINUTES REMAINING.

Desperately wandering around the hallways that crawled with those unreal things, which were always prepared to consume him like his darkest fears, Carlos finally came across Dr. Nathaniel Bard’s office. He froze in his tracks to scan the room for any suspicious activity. Then he noticed a working computer and walked up to it. A video coming from the doctor himself started playing as Carlos stared in absolute disbelief. It struck him hard. That was why Jill was acting so adamant against the concept of Umbrella. She knew all along. And she trusted him anyway.

The clock ticked furiously in his head as he struggled to gather his scrambled thoughts. By the desk there was an unlocked door. Pushing it open with anger he saw a glowing substance kept on a shelf. That had to be it.

FIVE MINUTES REMAINING.

After a treacherous journey through every imaginable nook and cranny, Carlos held the capsule that stored a fluorescent indigo liquid, which had to be the cure. The distorted moans of the undead soared higher than ever outside. The soldier quickly sprinted down the staircase, heading straight to the lobby. He slammed open the exit door before him with a punch. Fully concentrated on getting to the room where Jill was, he failed to realize that one of the infected was standing right by the door.

With a lustful jump the zombie lodged its rotten teeth into Carlos’s right arm. Letting out a hoarse scream, Carlos punched it and sprinted away. In the moment he felt like everything had stopped. His eye vision became out of focus as his surroundings turned to a complete blur. The wound bled. Droplets splashed onto the floor beneath him. The racket emitted outside was demonic. The monsters pounded on the large window panes. On the horizon only hellish fire and toxic ashes could be seen anymore.

But it was okay. It was okay. It was okay. For Jill. _For Jill_.

He barged inside the room where he had left Jill and Tyrell. He told Tyrell to take care of the incoming horde as he provided Jill with the cure. Tyrell looked at him horrified when the bite mark caught his attention. There was not anything to be done. They just had to get out. Carlos gulped and inhaled deeply. Speechless, he shot out his arm in the direction of the hollow lobby. Tyrell nodded regretfully and stepped outside, loaded weapon glued to his chest.

Approaching Jill’s bed, Carlos gazed at the woman he had met just days ago. Mysterious. Independent. Fierce. And a hell of a lot braver than him. Those qualities defined her with exact precision. Then there were her physical features. That irresistibly soft glance in her eyes. Her short hair strands that waved just slightly everytime she turned her head to give him a snarky little remark about his flirty jokes. Jill Valentine. What a sight to behold. A beauty in the middle of that fucking disaster.

He took one more look at her.

Then it hit.

She was not breathing.

NO TIME LEFT.

Wide-eyed, he tried to resuscitate her. Nothing happened. She simply stood there. Blinding tears began to pour down Carlos’s cold cheeks as he leaned in closer to his partner. Hitched breaths traversed his lungs as he felt his world shatter entirely. Simultaneously the virus was beginning to take its toll on his own body. His veins stung with the hurt of a thousand wasps the more that lethal entity advanced through his organism. He broke out the most painful cry as the brutal awakening smashed into him. He was so distraught that he could not bother to hear the screech of the swarm that was inches apart from them now.

Wiping away his tears with both palms, he exhaled profoundly. He could feel his heart aching with every pounding beat, and he did not know if it was the virus taking over, or if he had shut down from the stabbing realization. He took his gun and checked for bullets. There was one thing left to do. One thing left to avoid.

‘We had a good run, right, Supercop?’ his question roared in the silence, his voice breaking down, ‘And now it’s time to rest, yeah?’ he then asked, ‘It’s okay… Go to sleep,’ he concluded as he fought back another stream of tears and slowly raised his gun, fixated on Jill’s forehead.

He pulled the trigger.

Tyrell frantically entered the room. Sheer fright punctured his face. Before Carlos could say anything, his friend toppled on the tiled floor. That was when the devastating truth revealed itself to Carlos: the back of Tyrell’s neck had been completely ravaged. Bits of flesh and skin were dangling out. The immense loss of blood killed him almost instantly.

Carlos collapsed on his knees.

Bright flashes of his guerilla friends murdered by the colombian government swung by his eyes in his mind. Their shouting and fighting. The blood spattered everywhere. Him almost dying too. Then Umbrella showing up.

History repeated itself.

He was alone. Again.

Carlos closed his eyes tightly as he gasped in and out with exasperation thundering in his muffled cries. The zombies began to protrude inside. Quickly taking a step back he hit his back against the hard wall. He had his gun clenched in his fist. There was one more bullet. One way out.

Just before he could shoot something startled his train of thought. What was he doing?

Jill would not want that.

She would want him to continue.

She would want him to survive.

He grabbed the vaccine and jabbed it into his arm.

\-----

Carlos woke up rapidly at the sudden noise made by someone breaking in. He got up from his chair, his rifle ready to be fired.

It was Tyrell. Unharmed.

Dazed, Carlos shifted his eyesight around the interior.

No zombies. No blood and guts splattered on the walls. His arm was fine.

He shook his head.

He urgently looked back at the bed. A burst of pure happiness engulfed him.

Jill was standing there, still asleep. Alive.

Jill was okay.

So it was okay.


End file.
